A Late Night Adventure
by RumbelleBakerStreetRiverSong
Summary: Belle's insomnia leads to a late night expedition into the unknown


A/N: how finally wrote this? I FINALLY WROTE THIS! I have been meaning to get this down for a while. I hope you like it. Read and review: D

Belle laid awake in bed thinking. She was always thinking. Rumple was far away in another world and there was no one to stop her from worrying about him. Belle tried to distract herself _nothing is gained by worrying _she reminded herself. _**Ok**_ she began _**I'll think about the library**_this wasn't working, her thoughts drifted back to the Enchanted Forest and The Dark Castle. Her gold dress that she had soiled in the mud, the rose he had given her, and the tea cup she had chipped on her first day of her new life. She thought about how the cup currently resided in a locked case in Rumple's shop.

Then Belle thought about how Regina had messed everything up. How she had used Belle as a piece in a game. A pawn to be moved to a strategic position that would hurt Rumple the most. Lacey had just been a scheme to weaken her true love. She was and is his weakness. _**This is not productive**_Belle told herself. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. _**4:05 in the morning**_ at this point trying to sleep would be useless.

She got out of bed. Belle pulled on tights and a big blue sweatshirt that she liked to wear when she was reading. Out of habit she descended the staircase quietly as to not wake anyone in the empty house. Once in the kitchen she prepared a cup of tea that she put in a thermos. Beauty sighed as she poured out the extra water she had boiled for Rumple's cup of tea. _**Habits**_Belle thought _**hard to make and harder to break**__. _She put on some tall brown boots with the comfy insoles.

Belle walked out of the pink house. She didn't know exactly where she was going but she knew she would end up somewhere.

Soon she found herself in the center of town. If she went left she would be at Rumple's pawn shop. _**I could look at some of his spell books or find the key to the case with the cup.**_ She started to go left but then changed her mind_**. I need a distraction from thinking about him **_she decided. So she went right. She wasn't sure how long she had been walking but when she looked up she was in front of her library. Belle pulled out her keys and found the one for the library door. Eventually the beauty picked a random book of the shelf. _**Moby Dick. Might be a good book**_she thought. By 5:45 she was thoroughly upset with the book. _**TWO WOMEN**__! _She yelled at the air _**TWO IN THE ENTIRE BOOK! ONE WAS INSANE AND THE OTHER WAS DEPICKED AS A WHORE**__! _ Belle had no patience for books that gave such little credit to women. In her world women were under appreciated. She had read enough misogynistic literature for a life time or two.

Belle stood up and respectfully put the disrespectful book back on the shelf. She wasn't tired and she definitely didn't want to go back to the empty mansion. She went over to the front desk and spun around in the chair. Getting very dizzy she gripped the table. Looking up she saw that the faux wall was showing the elevator behind it.

Curious, she pushed the wall back all the way. She opened the elevator door and stepped inside. She wanted to go down to see what was there but you needed a second person to lower you down and pull you back up. Belle lit up her phone to see the time _**6:15 Ruby is still asleep**_Belle noted._**Dam**_ Belle thought. Then she remembered something. Rumple had given Lacey a bracelet that gave her some minor magical abilities. Belle had locked it away. But with it she could lower herself down. It was at the shop and she had the keys with her. Belle hesitated. Did she want to use magic? She had done it before with the yaogi and Lacey had messed around with the bracelet. Silly things like turning water into vodka and making herself a bit taller. The height had been taken away because Rumple didn't like her being taller than him. Belle laughed a bit remembering that. She decided to go get the bracelet. She would be responsible with it after all.

Half an hour later she had returned to the library with the bracelet. She put it on and the gold glowed. The glow sunk into her skin and appeared in her finger tips. Belle took a deep breath. She stepped inside the elevator and slowly moved her hand to close the door. Using all of her concentration she closed her eyes and imagined herself being lowered down. She was startled by the doors opening. The elevator had reached the bottom.

Carefully she stepped out. She found herself in a very large cave. She never pictured this being under her library. There was about 15 ft of ledge going around the entire cave and then a drop off that made Belle's pulse quicken. Very slowly Belle edged her way to along. It was very dark. She thought of something. She had seen Rumple do it once when there was a power outage. Beauty raised both her hands and cupped them in front of her mouth. She blew a blueish gold light from her lips into her hands. The light formed a perfect sphere. When it was big enough she threw it into the air. The ball flew up and hung there as if suspended by her thoughts.

Now the whole cave was illuminated. Belle saw a chest high glass casket by the far wall. She walked up to it. _**Oh**_she thought _**it's Snow White's casket**_Belle recognized it from Henry's book she opened it. The top was very heavy and she considered using the bracelet again but thought better of it _**it is not for frivolous use**_Belle told herself. Inside there was a variety of things. The same kind of objects as was in Rumple's shop. Odds and ends from the Enchanted Forest however they seemed to all be from Snow White's castle. A small velvet bag that may have held jewelry was found to be empty. Belle determined that it may have been what Regina had kept the trigger in. There were a couple small toys for an infant. Probably for a baby Emma. All at once Belle felt like she was invading someone's privacy. She closed up the casket and continued walking around. The blueish gold orb followed her she found a gun and a sword in the corner of the cave. She picked up the sword. It had King George's royal crest on it.

She circled the cave until she came across a tunnel leading somewhere. Belle wanted to see where it led but she should get home and shower before the library opened for the day. She lit up her phone again. It was 8:30. The library was supposed to open 15 minutes ago. She rushed back to the elevator and waved her hand to open the doors. She gave the orb a sharp look and it dissipated. She came to the library and pushed the fake wall back in place. There were some children at the front door waiting for Miss Belle to guide them to lovely books. She quickly took off the bracelet and threw it in one of the drawers of the front desk. Locking the drawer she called out to the children. "Are you guys ready for an adventure?" Belle smiled _**I love my job**_

A/N: Did you guys enjoy it? Yes I know "Belle HATES MAGIC SHE WOULD NEVER" to which I say noooooooo. Belle hate when magic is used to hurt people. Please review I love the feedback :D


End file.
